Weather Manipulation
A special ability naturally bestowed upon the Amekaze Clan, they can freely manipulate the weather around them. Regardless of the natural atmosphere around them, they could manifest many different weather effects, effectively turning them into powerful attacks or defenses. It should be noted that their area of effect is not limited to outside, as they are able to isolate their abilities to relatively closed off areas, while within them. A number of members have shown to have a great level of control over the range and direction of their ability, and could use them simultaneously if need be. Though it has been speculated that Weather Manipulation is limited solely to the Amekaze clan, a shinobi from the leaf village had been shown to develop a Hiden that garner almost the same results, despite having no knowledge of this clan's existence. The following effects have been shown: * Rain: Once manifested, it could rain softly or fiercely, and could even be directed towards a single person. The rain itself seems to have an unusual effects on his opponents, as it is able to drain them of their chakra and vitality, while seemingly making them sad as well. Once produced in terms of offense and defense, wielders could summon varying sizes of very powerful, pressurized, water trenches to either block incoming attacks, restrain, or crush their opponents. They can even create huge water bubbles that attacks opponents with concussive force. Coming from many different directions, each of their attacks could manifest from anywhere within their vicinity, seemingly coming from thin air. * Snow: Known to only have offensive capabilities, clan members are able to turn a simple snowfall into a powerful blizzard, enabling them to near instantly freeze everything around them, including people. They have developed a way to use heavily falling snow to hide and confuse enemies, imbuing each snowflake with their chakra which is similar to another jutsu. * Lightning: Wielders can produce large bolts of purple Lightning. The lightning could be directed from anywhere, to anywhere the enemy is, and in rapid succession. Should the lighting ever connect, it is powerful enough to instantly kill the target. However, if a clan member wills it, the lightning can completely obliterate the target, even if it is themselves. Reiha and Kazuki has been known to direct Lightning from the skies to their swords to better control the direction of where it will hit. * Wind: The Amekaze is able to fully manipulate the direction and intensity of wind by whistling or via a wind instrument (e.g. flute, ocarina, etc.). They could summon anything from a concentrated tornado, to several whirlwinds. Each of these attacks have the offensive capabilities to slash and wound the intended target. They can also use the winds to lift them off the ground in a way they can fly, thus earning them their nickname. * Sunlight: The clan used this to help other people with their crops in the past until now. They could also make the sun shine brightly. Although it has not been used offensively or defensively, it has shown to cause crops, flowers and other flora to bloom quickly around them.